<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Rules Meant to be Broken~ (Gags) by Varimoon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072358">Dark Rules Meant to be Broken~ (Gags)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69'>Varimoon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dark Kingdom AU, Gags, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian breaks a rule, Eugene catches him in the act this time~</p><p>Day 17: Gags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Rules Meant to be Broken~ (Gags)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, already half way through the month, sure don't feel like it.</p><p>Anyways, Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was times like these Varian questioned what he did to the Sun and Moon that would have them manipulate Fate into giving him such a beast of a lover and putting him into these situations. Don't get him wrong, he loved his prince, when his temper wasn't ruling more then thirty percent of his brain, Eugene was easily the sweetest person Varian had ever met, especially when they were alone; showering him with kisses when he could get away with it and compliments he always knew were sincere, even if a bit corny, well-meaning, thoughtful gifts and don't get him started on the mind-blowing sex, punishment or no, Varian was never going to get tired of the ideas that could be crafted from that, pardon the pun, dark and sinful mind within that deceptive, but suitable, devilishly handsome face.</p><p>Which was what contributed him to his current situation. It was suppose to be Eugene's day off from all his duties as well as himself as Royal Engineer, and after sharing a nice lunch together, they had been innocently cuddling on the bed, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings...until those large, warm, calloused hands started to slide down his sides and slip up his shirt, gently caressing the skin underneath, making him moan into the kiss. His first clue should've been the dark gleam in those brown eyes.</p><p>But then, next thing he knew, a knocking sound was coming from the door leading out of the royal chambers into the wing housing them. Varian groaned in disbelieved-annoyance as their lips parted and shivered as Eugene growled, "What now?"</p><p>"Gene!" Varian whined softly pulling the brunet into another kiss, hoping to distract him from whoever was trying to get his attention away from him, rolling his hips into the older's for added effect, "Please..."</p><p>Eugene groaned, both at the enticing behavior and insesitant banging, muttering, "It might be important, Love..."</p><p>He tried to get up, but Varian wasn't having it, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and persistently pulling him for another kiss and rolled his hips again. Eugene groaned again, bucking back against him, but then sighed as he forced himself away and making Varian unwind his legs so he could get up and off the bed, making Varian whine.</p><p>"Gene..." Varian protested trailing one hand down his stomach towards the tent in his trousers, hoping to further entice Eugene into ignoring whoever was at the door, but was stopped by Eugene grabbing his wrist and pinning it next to his head, making him whimper. "None of that," Eugene said firmly, "You're going to lay there and wait for me, and you aren't going to touch yourself until I come back; understand?" Varian nodded and Eugene finally let go and briskly walked out the bedroom.</p><p>Varian whined again in annoyance as he tried in vain to ignore the slow building inferno in his body that was threatening to drive him insane. The draw backs to being in a relationship with the heir to a nation, he supposed; you get an amazing lover, but you don't get all that much time to spend with them during the day. He so desperately wanted to prove he was a good lover as well, but it was just so hard to follow such a simple order, when shrouded in a thick cloud of his prince's scent and it was just serving as fuel to the fire in his blood, leaving him to softly moan...</p><p>It would've been just a quick little touch, he reasoned with himself as his hand trailed down his stomach once more, just to give a little window of relief until Eugene returned. Varian moaned softly in relief as he began to palm himself through his trousers, relief immediately filling his his veins, subconsciously bucking his hips into his hand with a sigh of content.</p><p>"Well, aren't we having fun?" A familiar voice remarked from the door, making Varian jerk his hand away as if burned with a startled and alarmed and turned to see Eugene standing there, "Oh please, don't stop on my account; I was going to let you enjoy your little spark of rebellion go on a little longer."</p><p>"Eu-Eugene!" Varian gasped a cold sense of dread ran up his spine as he realized he was caught redhanded disobeying.</p><p>"You really just can't help yourself can you?" Eugene tsked shaking his head, "Being a disobedient little slave for me to continuously punish." Varian shivered under the intense stare.</p><p>"Eugene, please, I-" Varian began to apologize and plea, but jumped when Eugene finished crossing the room to and grabbed him by the chin. "You just can't follow one little rule to save your life, can you?" Eugene questioned, running a thumb over Varian's lips, making his entire body quiver, "I guess that's something I still have to drill into that beautiful head of yours," Varian whimpered in response before Eugene stepped away, "Let's see if you can still follow this one; strip."</p><p>It was a familiar order Varian didn't dare disobey, discarding his cloths into a little pile on the floor, shivering both at the cool air on his heated skin as well as the dark, intensity in those brown eyes as they watched him kneel on the bed, head bowed submissively. The next order was also simple, "Good boy, lay down and face the opposite way."</p><p>Varian immediately complied, slowly turning his back to his prince and laid down on his side, his entire body trembling as he listened to Eugene going over and opening their little forbidden chest. He didn't dare try to peek and make things worse for himself. His thoughts swam with ideas of Eugene planned to use, each one made his modest five-inches twitch in interest.</p><p>His musings were answered when he feels the chosen items set on the bed behind him, before the mattress dips under Eugene's weight as he climbs on. Varian gasped as he was pushed onto his stomach, feeling Eugene straddle his waist from behind, but before he can react, his arms are grabbed and pulled behind his back and the rough feeling of rope chafes against his skin as its looped around them and binds them tight, winding his shoulders up and forcing his chest further into the sheets.</p><p>"Master! Wait, please!" Varian pleaded squirming under his lover's weight craning his head as much as he could to look pleadingly and apologetically over his shoulder. "You were doing so well, too," Eugene said disappointedly, "But apparently not well enough; you touched yourself when I ordered you not too."</p><p>"Master, please! Let me make it up to you!" Varian pleaded, "I'm sorry! Please, I-mmmph!" His pleading was cut off by the familiar shape of a ballgag being shoved between his teeth and lips, then, his world turned black, it took him a second to realize he'd been blindfolded, "Mmph! Mmphhh! Nnnnghh!" Varian shivered as he felt the familiar sensation of a collar being locked around his neck and sobbed when he felt the cock ring placed on him.</p><p>"Are you going to make things difficult, little slave?" Eugene asked and Varian stilled at the idea of prolonging his punishment and quickly shook his head, lying it down in defeat and submission, "Good, maybe for once I won't have to be severe with you; maybe you really are learning." Varian whimpered in response, shivering and gasping around the gag as he felt Eugene trail down his spin, trailing further down and shuffling back the closer he got to Varian's hole.</p><p>Eugene smiled as he paused his fingers just above the twitching ring of muscle, before ignoring it completely and instead reached around to roughly grasp Varian's dick. Varian moaned, a strangled, muffled noise around the gag, legs twitching as Eugene slowly began to glide his hand along the length of it.</p><p>"Look how wrecked you already are just from my fingers," Eugene chuckled into Varian's ear with a dark smile, using his thumb to tease the slit before squeezing until Varian keens, "You could've have so much more if you just obeyed me," He then nipped harshly on Varian's ear before adding, "I finally let go of that horrible offence in court and I treat you to a nice lunch here in my chambers with me; and this is how you repay your master?" Without warning, Eugene raised his hand high after sitting up and brought it down harshly onto Varian's ass.</p><p>Varian could only babble apologizes and moan watonly against the gag, but Eugene couldn't understand a word, nor had any desire to try to. Eugene couldn't help smiling darkly as he continued to slap that round, pert, freckled ass; the loud, reverberating smacks echoed in both their ears over Varian's muffled moans and the seemingly glowing red hand print left on soft, fair skin had Eugene's seven-inch monster of a cock stirring in his own trousers, but the brunet ignores it, he stops after silently counting fifteen.</p><p>"I would use more since this makes the fourth offence in a row," Eugene remarked idly, roughly kneading the reddened skin with one hand, making Varian squirm and cry into the gag, "But I remember you like rough little acts like this and naughty slaves don't get rewards," Varian whined into the gag and then gasps when he feels something pull him up by the collar, a chain or another piece of rope connecting the rope binding his arms to the collar no doubt, lifting him a bit of the bed, and Eugene hissed into his ear, "In this room, your body is mine to do with as I please; if I choose to tie you to the posts and leave you there for the entire day, I will; if I bring one of those noblemen who'd been eyeing you during court in here and tell you to please them, you do it; you belong to me completely."</p><p>Varian whimpered in response, despite knowing Eugene would never do those things, especially that last one, but the knowledge that he very well could and Varian would go along with it all in the end, made the younger moan and shiver. Varian's entire body was a lit with warmth and nerves as he slowly nodded in understanding before Eugene lets go, allowing him to fall back against the bed.</p><p>"Much better," Eugene smiled running his hands up and down Varian's sides for a moment before grasping Varian's hips and slipped him around onto his back, "Are you going to be a good little slave for me for now on?" Varian nodded desperately, moaning and bucking his hips as those hands traveled back up his sides to his chest where they started to tweek, pinch and roll his nipples between thick, warm fingers, "Are you going to touch yourself when I tell you not too?" Varian shook his head, wailing into the gag when Eugene rolled his hips back, grinding their erections together.</p><p>But Eugene wasn't satisfied. He kicked his trousers and briefs off and spreads Varian's legs apart, pushing them back by the tights and then grasps both of their rock hard shafts in his hand. Varian cried out, moaning whorishly at the sudden touch, and bucked his hips, chasing for more relief as Eugene begins to stroke them together.</p><p>"You belong to me; mind, body and soul, I own you completely," Eugene growled groaning as he leaned in to nip harshly along Varian's neck, "You don't get to do a damn thing on your own; what your body does, gets to feel and when, that's all up to me to decide." Varian can only gasp and moan, squirming and bucking under his master's ministrations, "If you want to cum so badly, why not give you what you want? But first..."</p><p>Varian sobs when everything just stops and his legs are dropped back onto the bed. Varian tenses for a second when he feels something slick, thick and warm press against his entrance, before moaning as the finger slipped in, the pleasant stretching sensation has his toes curling again. Eugene just smiled as he watches his precious lover squirm, buck and moan, so desperate for that blissful release and falling apart under his hands as he slowly adds the second, then the third finger, unable to help groaning himself as he feels his fingers get clenched and squeezed deliciously within Varian's wet, velvety walls.</p><p>Varian's wood is almost purple at this point, slapping against his stomach with each thrust of Eugene's fingers and tears are soaking through the silk blindfold. He whined in displeasure as the fingers were removed from him and it didn't take long for something bigger to press up in their place.</p><p><em>"Mmmmmphhh~!"</em> Varian screamed around his gag in relief as Eugene sinks into him with ease, and the brunet immediately began pivoting his hips after hitching one of Varian's legs over one shoulder for a better angle, fast-paced and rough as Varian rocked his hips to meet the thrusts half-way, trying to bury him further, <em>"Mmph~! Mmmphhhh~! Mmph~! Mmmphh~! Mmph~!"</em></p><p>Eugene's self control was next to nonexistent at this point, that thin thread he had been hanging onto snapping clean in half as soon as his member was wrapped in that tight passage. He groaned in ecstasy as those silken walls clamped and massaged him as he thrust wildly, not bothering to find some kind of tempo, he had just enough self-control left to take off the ring, "Da-aah!-Damn it! Wish you could see yourself right n-nngh!-now...just lying there and taking it, aah!..." He grunted and moaned as Varian seemed to clench harder around him, signaling he was so close, "Damn it! I think I might've trained you to-ooh!-oo go-good...!"</p><p>With twin cries, one muffled and one a low guttural sound; Eugene released deep within Varian until he was overflowing and Varian shot pearly ropes of cum, painting his pelvis, stomach and chest white with it. Eugene pulled out and collapsed next to him, panting for breath whilst Varian breathed deeply through his nose, searching for their second wind as they slowly descended back from their high of release, cum dribbling slowly out of Varian, who groan as his hole twitched and gaped around nothing.</p><p>Eugene pushed himself up and grabbed a rag from the pile he kept in one of his side-table drawers, using it to clean what he could before gently lifting Varian into his arms. The ravenet beauty whimpered in protest relaxing when a hand carassed his back in comfort before his arms were finally freed, the rope getting tossed in some random direction, followed by the gag.</p><p>When the blindfold was removed, Varian blinked his baby blue eyes, readjusting to the reintroduction of light and smiled up into warm brown eyes. All form of prior displeasure gone.</p><p>"Are your arms alright?" Eugene murmured in concern as he held his lover close with one arm and used the other to gentle feel and test how bad any bruising maybe. "A bit sore, but fine," Varian whisper, voice a little hoarse, "Does this mean all's forgiven?"</p><p>"Considering this is the most lightest thing you've done so far, yes," Eugene chuckled pulling Varian into a sweet, loving kiss, before looking at him with a small nervousness, "Varian...what I said about those nobles..."</p><p>"What about them?" Varian cocked his head, already guessing what was bugging him, but decided to play dumb, if anything for Eugene's own peace of mind. Eugene stared for a second, grip around him tightening for a second before relaxing again and he shook his head, "Ah, its nothing important, forget I said anything..."</p><p>Varian hummed in response before smiling slyly as he grasped Eugene by either side of the head and pulled him down into the bed ontop of him, making Eugene grunt in surprise as their lips connected again for another kiss. But Eugene chuckled as he recovered and returned the kiss with a small smile before kissing the top of raven black and blue-streaked hair as they cuddled together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mama Mia, it's always a spicy day at the Dark Kingdom apparently~!</p><p>...well...at least where these two are concerned, hehe~!</p><p>Welp, ya'll know what to do from here; kudos, comments, bookmarks, whatever, whoever, whenever; ya get the idea!</p><p>Till tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>